


Kosketa hellästi

by jessepirpana



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017)
Genre: M/M, OTP: ihanneupseerit, One Shot, Seksiä, Soft Boys
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessepirpana/pseuds/jessepirpana
Summary: Sotilaat juhlivat Marskin syntymäpäiviä, mutta Lammio ja Kariluoto juhlivat eri tavalla.





	Kosketa hellästi

**Author's Note:**

> Melko nopeasti tehty oneshot, toivottavasti tykkäätte :D

Komentokorsusta kuului älytön mekkala ja huutaminen. Eihän se toki mikään suuri ihme ollut, sillä siellä olivat upseerit ympäripäissään. Lammio nyt varsinkin. Oli siellä Koskelakin käynyt hoilaamassa rati-riti-rallaa ja aiheuttamassa kahakan. Koskelan poika tappelemassa, ei olisi uskonut. Osa upseereista oli jo sammunut aikoja sitten. Ihmetellä sai, etteivät he heränneet humalaisten miesten laulamiseen ja muuhun mesoamiseen. Kariluoto, herraspoikana, peitteli niitä, jotka olivat jo nukkumassa. Aamulla heitä odottaisi melkoinen krapula. 

"Kariluoto. Tuus vähä tänne." Lammio sammalsi. Kariluoto nousi tuoliltaan istumaan ja huojuen käveli Lammion luokse. "Mennään tuohon ulkosalle..." Lammio jatkoi ja melkein käveli korsun ovenpieltä päin. Kariluoto naurahti Lammion mutistessa jotakin perkeleen ja seinän väliltä. Mielonen oli nukahtanut ulkoseinää vasten ja Lammio koki tehtäväkseen ojentaa miestä. Kariluoto ajatteli hakevansa pojallekin peiton. 

"Mielone... Perse ylös siitä ja vartioon. Ryssät saattaa tulla. Tappavat meistä kaikki!" Lammio sanoi epämääräisesti ja jatkoi hoiperteluaan metsään. Mielonen ei reagoinut ollenkaan miehen käskyyn. Nukkui vain. Kariluoto ei ollut yhtä humalassa kuin Lammio tai muut korsussa olleet, mutta sammalsi ja hoiperteli siitä huolimatta.  _Herrasmiehet ei juo. Tai jos juovat, nin juovat vähän_. Näin Kariluodon äiti oli hänelle nuorempana sanonut.

"Mihin sinä viet minua?" Kariluoto kysyi arasti seuratessaan luutnanttia. Metsäpolku oli täynnä juurakoita ja Lammio oli taas kaatua naamalleen. 

"Kävellään nyt vain..." Lammio kuiskasi. He jatkoivat matkaansa pitkin metsäpolkua. Yllättävän kauan he kävelivät, sillä missä he pysähtyivät, komentokorsun mekkalaa ei enää kuulunut.  Lammio pysähtyi äkisti ja Kariluoto oli vähällä törmätä häneen. Lammio käännähti ympäri. Kariluoto kohotti kulmiaan kyseenalaistavasti. Lammio otti Kariluodon kädestä kiinni ja kuljetti tämän lähimmän puun viereen. Kariluoto painoi Lammion puuta vasten ja jäi tuijottamaan miestä silmiin. Lammion silmät harhailivat Kariluodon olkapäillä ja huulilla. Vaimea  _herra luutnantti_ karkasi Lammion suusta. 

"Kapteeni..." Kariluoto nielaisi. Hänen päässään oli vain yksi ajatus: hän halusi tuota miestä tällä hetkellä enemmän kuin mitään muuta. Kariluoto nosti kätensä silittääkseen Lammion poskea. Hän tunsi kuinka Lammio suorastaan suli kosketukseen ja hän huokaisi. Lammio otti hänen kädestään kiinni ja vei sen omalle vyötärölleen, painautuen samalla lähemmäksi luutnanttia. Kariluoto katsoi häntä puoliksi ummistettujen silmiensä välistä.

"Mitä sinä haluat, kapteeni?" Kariluoto kysyi, katse harhaillen Lammion kasvoilla. Lammio ei kestänyt odotusta yhtään kauempaa, vaan nojasi eteenpäin ja suuteli Kariluotoa. Lammio laittoi kätensä Kariluodon pään taakse, vain painautuakseen toiseen mieheen kiinni ja nauttiakseen suudelmasta enemmän. Kariluodon kädet vaelsivat pitkin Lammion selkää, kun he jatkoivat suutelemista. Huulien kosketus ei ollut mitenkään raju, siinä oli mukana ensikertalaisen varovaisuutta, uteliaisuutta ja hellyyttä. Miehet irtautuivat toisistaan. He jäivät tuijottamaan toisiaan silmiin. 

"Lammio-", Kariluoto ei saanut lausettaan loppuun, Lammion painaessaan huulensa uudestaan vasten Kariluodon suuta. Lammion kädet hapuilivat Kariluodon paidan nappeja, yksi kerrallaan nopeasti aukoen ne. Kariluoto vetäytyi eroon kapteenista, kun Lammio otti paidan pois hänen päältään.

"Kuuntele... Kosketa hellästi. En tahdo, että sinuun tai minuun sattuu." 

"Anteeksi, minä... Tiedäthän..." Lammio takelteli sanoissaaan. "Innostuin vähän liikaa.."

"Shh. Ei meidän tarvitse puhua.." Kariluoto kuiskasi, riisuessaan Lammion paitaa. Lammio nojasi päällään Kariluodon olkapäätä vasten. Kariluoto tiputti Lammion paidan maahan omansa viereen, Lammion aukoessaan hänen housujaan. Kariluoto huokaisi Lammion pehmeästä kosketuksesta. Lammio hymähti tyytyväisyyttään. Mies laski Kariluodon housut maahan ja alkoi riisua omia housujaan Kariluodon katsellessa vieressä. 

"Mene tuohon, paitojen päälle." Lammio käski Kariluotoa. Eihän mies enää tässä vaiheessa voinut mitään muuta kuin totella. Kariluoto meni makuulle miesten vaatteiden päälle, Lammion asettuessa hajareisin Kariluodon päälle. Lammio katsoi Kariluotoa. 

"Anna mennä..." Kariluoto sanoi samalla nielaisten. "Jos olet itse valmis. En halua satuttaa sinua." Lammio painoi suukon Kariluodon otsalle. 

"Et sinä satuta.." Lammio kuiskasi, työntäen Kariluodon sisäänsä. Lammio äännähti kivusta, mikä tietysti huolestutti Kariluotoa. "Ei tässä mitään... En vain.. mm.." Lammio mumisi ja tuki itseään painamalla hellästi Kariluodon rintakehää. Mies silitti Lammion sisäreittä, pitäen omia ääniään sisällään. Lammio näki Kariluodon ilmeestä tämän nauttivan. Kariluoto halusi koskea Lammiota enemmän. Kariluoto kysyi hiljaa Lammiolta lupaa, ja mies vain nyökkäsi. 

"Tee mitä tahdot." Lammio voihkaisi. Kariluoto ymmärsi käskyn. Hän ei tiennyt, mistä koskea tuota miestä. Hän ei ollut ollut ennen miehen kanssa. Miehet ja naiset olivat tässäkin asiassa erilaisia. Lammio huomasi Kariluodon empimisen.

"Oletko, luutnantti, ennen ollut miehen kanssa?" Lammio kysyi, peittääkseen hiljaisen, mutta selkeän huohotuksen. 

"En..." Kariluoto vastasi nopeasti. Lammio keinui miehen sylissä. "Entä sinä?" Luutnantti kysyi hengästyneesti. "Vaikutat vain tietävän - hm -mitä teet..." Kariluoto jatkoi.

"Sotilas tekee.. mitä vain.. saadakseen... Minäkin.." Lammion huohotuksensekaisesta puheesta ei ottanut selvää. Mies kumartui Kariluodon ylle suudellakseen tätä. Lammio oli räjähtämispisteessä. Lammio yritti vielä sinnitellä. Hän ei halunnut tämän loppuvan. Eihän sitä kukaan tiennyt, milloin seuraavan kerran saisi. 

"Kariluoto..." Lammio sai varoitettua miestä. Hän puri nautinnosta väreillen Kariluotoa kaulaan. Kariluoto parahti nautinnosta ja hänkin laukesi. Miehet painautuivat toisiaan vasten, yrittäen samalla tasata hengityksiään. Kariluoto painoi kevyitä suudelmia Lammion kaulalle ja samalla siveli kevyin vedoin Lammion selkää. Tämä sai Lammion tarrautumaan Kariluodon hiuksiin ja voihkaisemaan. 

"Olet niin hyvä..." Lammio kuiskasi Kariluodon korvaan. "Paras sotilas kaikista, joiden kanssa olen ikinä maannut." Kariluoto otti naurahtaen kehut vastaan, suuuteli miestä ja nousi sitten. Lammio jäi vielä makaamaan maahan, Kariluodon vetäessään vaatteita päälleen. Lammio hymyili miehelle.

"Otetaan joskus uusiksi." Lammio totesi. Se sai Kariluodon pysähtymään hetkeksi. Eivät he kumpikaan tästä välttämättä huomenna enää mitään muistaisi, joten parempi oli vain jättää kapteenin lausahdus huomiotta. Lammio nousi seisomaan ja käveli Kariluodon luokse.

"Kuule, luutnantti..." Lammio kuiskasi matalasti. "Nautit tästä yhtä paljon kuin minäkin."

"En ole miehiin päin, kapteeni. Minulla on kihlattukin." Kariluoto vastusteli kysymykseen vastaamista. Totta kai, kenen tahansa kosketus tuntui hyvälle, etenkin nyt. Kariluoto mietti hetken ennen suunsa avaamista uudelleen. "Mutta en voi väittää vastaan. Se tuntui hyvälle."

"Tiesin sen." Lammio vastasi. "Nukuthan tämän yön vieressäni?" 

Kariluoto ei taaskaan halunnut vastata. Hän vain tyytyi nyökkäämään. Lammio onneksi hyväksyi tuon vastauksen, suuteli tätä viimeisen kerran ja alkoi hänkin pukemaan. 

"Menemmekö takaisin korsulle? Yhtä matkaa siis?" Kariluoto kysyi.

"Aletaan mennä, kerkeämme takaisin ennen aamua.."


End file.
